This invention relates to an improved lock assembly and more particularly to a lock assembly of the type including a removable and replaceable key operated cylinder lock of either pin tumbler or disc tumbler design.
Original equipment manufacturers of desks, cabinets and similar equipment which incorporate locked doors or drawers generally require a complete lock inventory. The inventory is required, since the locks are installed at the site of original manufacture of the product. If a lock fails or in the event a lock must be changed, an end user will rely on the original equipment furniture manufacturer to provide a replacement lock or parts from the manufacturer's inventory. Such inventory is an expensive overhead item and would desirably be eliminated by the original equipment manufacturer.
To accomplish this objective, it has been suggested that the original equipment manufacturer of desks and the like mount only a sleeve assembly for a cylinder lock in the furniture. The furniture with the attached sleeve assembly can then be shipped to an ultimate user who would also be provided with a cylinder lock by either the O.E.M. or the lock manufacturer for installation in the sleeve assembly. Additional keys, cylinder locks or replacement therefor would, however, be obtained directly from the lock manufacturer. As a result, the original equipment manufacturer of the desk would no longer need to maintain a large replacement and repair inventory of locks and keys. Rather, the lock manufacturer, having expertise in the field of locks and keys, could be relied upon for repair and replacement of cylinder locks and keys.
To accomplish these objectives, it is necessary to provide a sleeve assembly cooperative with any type of cylinder lock. That is, the sleeve assembly must cooperate with disc tumbler cylinder locks as well as pin tumbler cylinder locks. Additionally, the sleeve assembly should be easily mountable in a desk, drawer, cabinet or other lockable container panel. Likewise, the lock assembly should be useful with strikes positioned in any desired relation relative to the bolt of the lock assembly. The cylinder lock should also be easily removable from the lock assembly without a requirement for special tools so that the end user can easily replace the cylinder lock if necessary.
Various structures to accomplish some of these objectives are suggested by prior art patents including the following list of patents:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Title Inventor ______________________________________ 1,544,951 Lock Sollee 1,777,725 Cylinder Lock Hines 1,797,725 Lock Jacobi 1,934,327 Locking Device for Ridder Pump Shafts and the Like 2,021,996 Lock Jacobi 2,268,511 Removable Lock Core Ledin 2,292,515 Tumbler Lock George 2,370,862 Removable Core Johnstone Cylinder 2,476,458 Door Lock Schoepe 2,480,026 Lock Jacobi 2,610,500 Lock Retainer Poupitch 2,744,185 Illuminated Knob Cawley 2,767,570 Coin-Controlled Locker Garver 2,948,141 Means for Retaining Vahlstrom a Lock Cylinder in a Panel 3,068,682 Padlock with Dual Russell et al Blockers 3,190,092 Cylinder Lock Housing Patriquin 3,402,582 Cylinder Lock with Jacobi Improved Retainer 3,434,316 Removable Lock Cylinder Neary Mechanism 3,824,817 Removable Cylinder Orr Locks 4,012,928 S.N. 662,153 Cylinder Retention Dauenbaugh Mechanism ______________________________________
The subject matter of the present invention contemplates improved results over the various prior art references and further contemplates accomplishing, by means of a single unit, all the objectives discussed above.